Two Inches Taller cont'd
by respectfremione
Summary: um this is continued from /s/3354421/1/Two Inches Tall so...yea
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV-

Holding Fred in her hand she laughed at the irony of this. He could be the smallest person in the world and still get the most attention. People were gathering around them quickly as she held him and tried to explain the growth potion. "Twice counterclockwise then 7 turns clockwise" she says exasperated. Finally 2 hours later everyone was asleep but Hermione and George. Hermione was just dozing off when George shouted loudly. "I've done it!" he yelled again grinning. Fred jumped and also was awoken by George. "What?" Hermione mumbled sleepily. Fred immediately understood due to the twin connection and explained to Hermione that he had completed the potion. Slowly she stood up trying not to tilt Fred too much. "Give me the potion George," She grumbled tired of waiting. She slowly dropped the potion onto Fred and instantly he started to grow. Hermione pushed him off when he was about a foot tall and watched him continue to grow. She smiled and hugged George happily for making the potion correctly not noticing Fred's jealous reaction. "Great job, George!" She congratulated smiling then said goodnight and wandered off to bed. Lying in bed later that night she couldn't stop thinking about Fred's shocked reaction to her joking behaviour…

Fred's POV-

Pursing his lips angrily as Hermione hugged his twin, he tried to ignore the burning hatred and jealousy for his brother. Then as Hermione left them in the common room he punched his twin in the arm. "Why'd you hug her!" Fred yelled pissed with his other half for holding the girl he loved in his arms! 'Wait a second' Fred thought 'I love her?' He thought about the softness of her hand and the way she suggest testing products on Crabbe and Goyle and the way she had seen right through his lies. He thought of how she could always tell Fred and George apart and how she frowned at him when she was mad. 'Yes' he thought renewed 'I do love her'. He looked up at his brother realizing that he had said something. "What is it, George?" he asked grinning stupidly at the thought of his newly found love. George shook his head, smirking, and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione POV-

She smiled as she woke up thoughts of Fred still lingering on her mind. Grinning stupidly she jumped up and changed clothes. Hermione slowly pushed open the door and walked to the common room book in hand. Sitting down on the couch she opened her book and began to read almost immediately losing herself. She didn't even notice Harry walking up behind her and jumped when he made himself known. "Sorry" he murmured and sat looking at Hermione worriedly. Sighing loudly she looked up and spoke "What's wrong Harry?". Shockingly he just looked at Hermione still and softly said "You…" Stuttering and confused she said "wh-what?" not understanding why she was the problem. "Ever since Ron dumped you, you've just been so glum" he frowns up at her as she laughs. "You think I'm sad that Ron left me?" Hermione asks incredulously. "We didn't belong together and I'm over him" she says grinning then walks away. 'Well it was my first breakup…' She thought to herself then pushed the thought away and walked into the library solemnly. Sitting down with her book in a dark corner she decided would be further away from anyone she began to read.

Fred's POV-

Fred had woken up early to find some new pranks to pull. So, naturally he went to the library and checked out one of the marauders old books. While he was searching in the depths of the library for their book he heard some sniffling. Slowly peeking around the corner he saw Hermione in tears and clutching a muggle book desperately close to her chest. Walking around the corner fully so she could see him he read the title. It read The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks. Looking over into Hermione's big brown eyes overflowing with tears, he tried to comfort her. "It's ok, Hermione" he said while placing his arms around her holding her tightly. "But Noah and Allie" she blubbered and buried her chest in Fred's arms as he looked at her filled with confusion. When George came around the corner though and disrupted Hermione's in depth explanation while still in Fred's arms, Fred turned a deep shade of red. All George did though was laugh and walk off leaving Fred stuck listening to Hermione which he didn't mind much. He just zoned out and watched her speak, soft lips moving rapidly. Every once in a while she would flip her hair back and then start talking again. But his staring was interrupted by a voice. Her voice. Sounding sweet like honey but with a firm touch to it. Then he realized she was still talking to him. "Fred? Fred?" She spoke slightly urgently. "I said do you believe in true love?" He looked dumbfounded then he nodded, blushing. "Well so do I!" she said triumphantly as if proving a point. "I…I um need to go" Fred stuttered his face the same shade as his hair. He then ran off leaving Hermione alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's Pov-

She sat slightly awkwardly for a moment, disheveled by his sudden movement. He had run off because of her, she thought sadly. He couldn't bear to be around her anymore. He got tired of the bookworm like everyone else. She sat up straight, gathering all of her books, focusing all of her energy on not crying. Practically running from the library, she made her way to the common room. She pushed past Fred and George running into the girls dormitory. Murmuring a quick silencio, she fell into her bed, burying herself into the blankets. It was then that she allowed herself to release the hot water resting in her eyes. She pulled up her covers and cried herself to sleep, knowing quite well this wasn't the first time she'd done this and nobody would be worried about her. She lapsed into blissful sleep, dreaming she had gone to beauxbatons and that she had plenty of friends who would comfort and console her at times like this. She awoke the next morning, more confident and decided today was her day. She would be more outgoing. Starting with her wardrobe.

Fred's Pov-

He ran towards the common room, conflicted and confused. More than all though, he was upset. She was so sad and he couldn't handle seeing her in so much pain. So he had left her. Left her to deal with this herself. He thought about this for awhile and realized that he was afraid that she felt the same way as the woman in the book. Whomever this character was, it was clear she hurt. 'So that made him leave her' he thought to himself angry with his choices. Pacing back and forth in the common room, he decided when she came back he'd talk to her. But when she got back, she pushed past him as if angry and walked to her room. Now in a conflicted state, he chose to go to bed and make sense of it tomorrow.

Hermione's Pov-

Looking in the mirror, a bit shocked at how she looked, she decided to write down what she'd done to make herself look like this. She had first showered and performed a hair drying spell. After that she magically straightened her naturally curly hair and stared at the creamy golden hair awhile. Then standing up, her hair swaying a bit but staying in its proper places, she applied a small amount of foundation. Next she decided on a shimmering gold eyeshadow and a soft pink blush. When she had finished that she put on a small amount of lip shine and a bit of black mascara. Finally done with her makeup, she walked to her dresser, still in her light green towel. Trying her best to look seductive, she put on a tight black shirt, knowing her dad would disapprove of the cleavage it showed. Then she chose a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and pulled them on. She walked over to a small locket and whispered 'macaroni' into it and it expanded into a small box. She opened it slowly and pulled out a silver necklace with a piece of twisted metal around the chain. Then finally prepared for the day, she walked out.


End file.
